1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive wheel with a cavity between the bolt holes in a hub mounting section, and more particularly, to an automotive wheel with a cavity between the bolt holes in a hub mounting section, wherein a cavity between the bolt holes in a hub mounting section structured to secure an automotive wheel to a wheel hub is uniformly formed to reduce the weight and noise of the automotive wheel, and wherein a damper rubber is inserted into the cavity to reduce the vibration and noise generated during driving an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive wheels are manufactured using metal materials, usually steel or aluminium. Generally, this automotive wheel is secured to an automotive wheel hub comprising a brake drum or brake disk by a spherical head screw or conical head screw.
To improve the fuel-efficiency of an automobile through decreasing the weight of the automobile, aluminium which is a light material has been used for an automotive wheel. Further, a technology to structurally lighten the weight has been also developed.
Usually, when a wheel is designed, it is considered to primarily satisfy the strength requirements. The structures, such as the thicknesses and designs of a hub mounting section 21 and a spoke section 22 of a disk member 2, have been designed to satisfy the minimum required strength of the wheel. Then, a process for secondary weight lightening (decrease of weight) has been performed inside the hub mounting section 21 and the spoke section 22 of the wheel to improve the fuel-efficiency.
However, as the wheel weight has been lightened through the aforementioned ways, the stiffness becomes insufficient, causing vibration and noise of the wheel during the driving of the automobile. To prevent these problems, casting thickness is again provided inside the hub mounting section 21 and the spoke section 22 of the wheel. Even the entire shape of the disk member 2 is thickened to increase the unnecessary stiffness rather than the minimum required strength. This again increases the weight and therefore, it is restricted in the improvement of fuel-efficiency.
Korean Patent Published Application No. 10-2006-0044653 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘Prior Art 1’) discloses a technology to decrease weight and block noise by forming a hollow chamber in a rim. The technology of forming a hollow chamber in the rim and spoke is disclosed in not only Prior Art 1 but also Korean Patent Published Application Nos. 1999-0062973 and 10-2013-0044465. The method of forming the hollow chamber has the effect of reducing weight and absorbing noise but it has a problem in that durability is weakened.
Korean Patent Published Application No. 10-2007-0053386 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘Prior Art 2’) discloses technology to absorb noise and vibration by forming a hollow chamber in a rim and filling it with an aluminum foam core. The technology of forming a hollow chamber in the rim and spoke and filling it with the foam core has a better effect of absorbing noise in comparison with Prior Art 1 but less effect of reducing weight.